good day (bukan kopi)
by dolorussven
Summary: "Hee, tapi aku ini seorang pasifis loh." kata Selena, seraya ia menjotos Martis. —Aldous/Selena. • High school AU.


good day (bukan kopi)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. high school au.

 **sinopsis:** "hee, tapi aku ini seorang pasifis loh." kata selena, seraya ia menjotos martis.

 **note:** lagi nulis immaculate deception tapi acyu pengen receh

.

* * *

.

Ada anak tengil yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini—dan anak itu selalu mengeja masalah kemanapun Aldous pergi.

Tengil, serampangan, seenak udel nenek moyangnya—Aldous tahu Karina terlihat seperti nenek buyutnya, tapi bukan berarti Selena bisa seenak jidat melakukan semua hal sesuka hati dia. Pertama kali Selena datang ke kehidupan sekolah Aldous yang tenteram aman sentosa, gadis itu datang dengan gebrakan hebat dan pekik histeris Fanny dan Ruby, yang kurang beruntung.

Keduanya sedang asik nongkrong di atas pohon—melakukan entah-apa-hanya-tuhan-yang-tahu—saat Selena mendobrak masuk ke lapangan sekolah dengan meruntuhkan pagar pembatas yang tingginya lebih sedikit dua kali orang dewasa.

"Permisiiii, gerbangnya sudah ditutup, tapi ini hari pertamaku sekolah, aku masuk ya—kelas pertamaku jam tujuh lewat sepuluh." Katanya, santai. Ia sempat-sempatnya terkekeh saat melihat kedua Fanny dan Ruby terjatuh dari pohon sambil berpelukan erat.

Menyaksikan itu—Aldous, yang kala itu melarikan diri dari kelas _Tigrealay_ —ia merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Adrenalin. Ia tahu ini adrenalinya yang terpicu—menemukan seseorang yang dapat menyaingi kekuatannya.

Maka ia menantang gadis itu untuk berduel.

Ia akan menang.

* * *

"SELENA!"

Zilong segera memberi jalan kala ia melihat penampang Aldous berdiri di ujung koridor. Alucard yang bersantai memakan burger seraya mengajari Freya materi kimia langsung membanting bukunya tertutup. Freya melompat dari kursinya dan menodongkan kepalanya keluar pintu kelas.

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh malas. "Halo Aldous. Apakah kau sudah menemui psikiater untuk menangani isu-isumu?"

Wajahnya memanas saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja ia kesal! Kemarin ia dihina! Katanya, "Kau pasti suka marah-marah, ya? Pantas saja kau ubanan. Nih." Ia menarik—salah, menjambak rambut Aldous (sakit. Banget.)—yang seketika langsung rontok dalam jumlah banyak. "Ups, kebanyakan." Lalu mengesampingkan semuanya dengan tersenyum (sok) manis. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, punya orang tua asuh seperti Mino memang menyebalkan."

"Aku—aku menantangmu untuk duel!" ia berteriak lantang agar semua orang bisa mendengarkan.

Aldous melihat Alucard menepuk dahinya, Zilong tertawa, dan Freya menyikut Alucard dengan ekspresi kesal.

Selena menatapnya dengan bola mata lebar yang berkilat seperti lautan garam di bawah terik matahari—Aldous tidak suka asin. "Duel? Duel… _Yu-Gi-Oh_?"

Kali ini giliran Hanabi dan Kagura yang terkikik—keduanya segera berlari bersembunyi menuju kelas masing-masing, tak mau kena amukan Aldous. "Duel. Fisik."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya—sial! Selain menyebalkan, ia bodoh juga! Volume otaknya telah migrasi ke ototnya. "Ah, maksudmu seperti duel… lari marathon?"

...

"Bukan."

"Angkat beban?"

"Bukan."

"Lempar lembing?"

"BUKAN!"

Gadis itu masih memiringkan kepalanya. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan wajahmu."

"Ah. Duel seperti itu." Selena mengangguk-angguk. Aldous, merasa dimengerti, ikut mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih pundak si gadis. "Tapi apa salahku? Tentunya kau tidak akan tega menghancurkan wajah imut ini tanpa alasan, kan?"

Aldous sudah muntah.

"Itu karena—itu karena… kau!" pipinya memerah—gadis ini tidak peka! Aldous hanya ingin menghancurkan wajah menyebalkan itu—wajah yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Wajah yang membuat dadanya berdebar cepat—ia (merasa) tahu nenek lampir ini menyantetnya. Pasti. "Kau adalah kau! Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Tapi apa salahku hingga kau merasa perlu untuk menghancurkan wajah ini?"

"Aku tidak perlu alasan untuk membenci wajahmu yang sok imut itu."

"Sungguh?" ia merengut. "Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah, jadi… lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Gadis itu membungkuk, kepalanya dimajukan untuk memberikan Aldous ruang agar ia bisa mengantam tinjunya ke pipi gadis itu. Melihat Selena yang menanggapi masalah ini dengan sangat tidak serius, Aldous mundur—bukan karena melihat bibir dan pipi Selena yang benar-benar ingin ia cium—bukan! Eughh!

"Kau… kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu!" ia memekik frustrasi. "Mengapa kau malah memberikan pipimu padaku!?"

"Ehh, tapi katanya kau ingin menghancurkan wajahku."

"Kau seharusnya melawan balik, idiot! Dasar tolol!"

Aldous pergi dengan menggumamkan umpatan kasar mengenai si jalang berwajah malaikat itu.

* * *

Esoknya, saat jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Selena, Aldous mendobrak masuk ke kelasnya, lalu berteriak, "SELENA! AYO KITA BERDUEL!"

Yang dipanggil menyahut sambil menguap, masih ngantuk. "Oke."

Selena berdiri, lalu Aldous segera ditinju telak hingga ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang di siang hari. Alice di depan kelas menutupi keterkejutannya dengan telapak tangannya, tetapi berpura-pura marah pada si gadis. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" ia bertanya.

"Aldous sendiri yang bilang kemarin, aku harus melawan."

Ia dikirim ke ruang kepala sekolah dan diberikan poin, Aldous dikirim ke UKS.

Hari yang indah.

.

* * *

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** kuingin menulis mereka dengan ciyus tapi ups mereka lebih seru ditulis kalo dense/love-hate gitu.


End file.
